


Thoughts On What "Might" Have Happened

by GachMoBrea



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "Left Behind", Abduction, Anger, Ep. 1x09, Episode Related, Gen, Guns, Missing Scene, Thoughts of Violence to Others, Violence, what might have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene(s) from the "Left Behind" episode. [Episode 1x09]<br/>Picks up from Rip and Snart fighting Cronos on the bridge, to Snart waking up on the JumpShip.<br/>SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts On What "Might" Have Happened

"Now Gideon," Rip says, readying himself for the fight he's about to jump into. The doors open and he runs in with a shout.  
The Captain and Snart exchange shots with Cronos, moving and taking shelter behind the chairs.  
"Your right, Snart, down!" the Captain warns, the criminal narrowly dodges the shot. Another shot buzzes by Rip's head, "Gah!"  
Rip moves again, taking shelter behind the wall of the small planning room. Another bullet almost catches him in the shoulder and he shouts out as the spark's blind him for a second.  
He steps out of safety in time to see Snart go down, "No, Mr. Snart!"  
Cronos turns to him. They both fire, but it's Rip who takes a hit. He falls backwards, unconscious.  
Cronos is at the computer terminal before the Captain has even hit the ground.  
He sabotages the navigation system easily and strides over to Snart. He grabs hold of the man and throws him over his shoulder, grabbing his gun on the way out the right side door. At the JumpShip, he aims his gun, half expecting to see the two parts for Firestorm, but the vessel is empty.  
He drops Snart at the stairs and plugs in the commands for the ship to leave.

Once they've reached a safe distance, it being obvious Captain Hunter was unable to fix the damage Cronos had done, the bounty hunter turns to secure his prisoner. He pulls out the bulky handcuffs and pauses to stare at the man before him.  
Snart's face is too calm. He shouldn't look so PEACFUL! HE did this! This was all HIS fault!  
Mick curls his fingers into tight fists, the cuffs strong metal something he can squeeze. He wants to wrap his fingers around the man before him. His "ex-partner."  
But vengeance isn't as beautiful when your victim doesn't even know it's happening. He grabs Snart by his coat and shoves him closer to the railing. The cuffs are bigger than he'd like. If only he could use a pair from his timeline so they can dig into the other man's wrists.  
Mick takes a calming breath to stop himself from bashing the crook's head into the wall. He stands and moves to the back of the ship to stow the weapons.

The JumpShip's automated computer tells him of the anomaly and he frowns at the failed attempt on their lives. He'll have to follow them and make sure they die with his own eyes.  
Snart suddenly wakes, and Mick feels something akin to happiness as the cuffs clang loudly against the metal pole. He smiles behind the Cronos mask. It's time to reveal to his "old friend" who he truly is. Watch as his face crumples with the guilt he's going to feel when he realizes it's all because of HIM.  
His keeps his steps slow and calculated as he walks to the control panel and his waiting victim...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own these wonderful characters either. I thank the creators for their artistry.  
> [It's not as good as the first three times I thought about it, but it's a rough idea...]


End file.
